


Go for the Greek

by Siriusstuff



Series: Bedrabbled [68]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Drabble, Frat Boy Stiles Stilinski, Hook-up (implied), M/M, drabble challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-05
Updated: 2018-04-05
Packaged: 2019-04-18 18:43:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14219400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siriusstuff/pseuds/Siriusstuff
Summary: The sterekdrabbles blog challenge for 04/04/18: “wrong, pleasure, dictionary.”This is something I might continue.





	Go for the Greek

**Author's Note:**

> The sterekdrabbles blog challenge for 04/04/18: “wrong, pleasure, dictionary.”
> 
> This is something I might continue.

A dictionary replacing a sofa leg was a gross violation of decency, Derek thought.

It was so wrong. Books were precious!

“Sorry for the mess,” Stiles apologized. “Some of our pledges keep shirking their duties. My guess is they like getting paddled.”

Derek couldn’t tell if Stiles was joking or not.

He blushed anyway.

Revealing all the things to drink in the fridge, “What’s your pleasure?” Stiles asked him.

“Water’s fine.”

Derek got to college ready for sexual experiences. 

Frat boys, he’d been repeatedly told, were good for that. 

Stiles seemed nice, so far.

At least his room wasn’t messy.


End file.
